Słowa na Papierze
by Iveyn and Adler
Summary: napisane przez Iveyn - Czy coś tak mało znaczącego jak dziennik może odmienić czyjeś życie? I to na dodatek po tylu dziesięcioleciach od śmierci osoby, do której należał?


_Słowa na Papierze_

Trudno mi powiedzieć, dlaczego właściwie spisuję te słowa. Może jestem sentymentalną starą kobietą, która ciągle rozpamiętuje przeszłość? Może potrzebuję po prostu czegoś, by zająć ręce? A może zwyczajnie chcę pokazać jak bardzo **on** zmienił moje życie? Albo jak to, co robimy, nasze czyny i historie wpływają na innych, nawet długo po tym jak odejdziemy? Jak egzystencja każdego z nas ma znaczenie, nawet jeżeli sami nie zawsze to dostrzegamy? Jak jakaś drobna rzecz, jeden mały gest, jedno zdanie może zmienić czyjś los nawet dziesiątki, setki lat później?

Jednak trochę się rozpędziłam. Każdą historię trzeba przecież zacząć od przedstawienia się. Na imię mi _É_ lise. A to jest historia mojego życia, a przede wszystkim tego, co znalazłam głęboko w podziemiach paryskiej opery.

Zacznijmy jednak od początku, inaczej nie zrozumiesz. Przyszłam na świat w zachodniej Francji, w mieście La Rochelle. Moje dzieciństwo było naprawdę szczęśliwe. Miałam kochających rodziców, którzy troszczyli się o mnie, w domu nigdy niczego nie brakowało, a w moim życiu królowała muzyka. Słyszałam ją wszędzie, nawet w najdrobniejszych rzeczach. Nigdy niczego bardziej nie kochałam od śpiewu i to zawsze z nim wiązałam swoją przyszłość. Moja babcia wiedziała o tym. Była kiedyś primabaleriną i rozumiała, co mam na myśli. Pewnie dlatego spędzałam z nią tyle czasu. Nadal doskonale pamiętam długie godziny, które spędziłam z nią na nauce tańca. Zmarła, gdy miałam piętnaście lat - jedyna ciemniejsza karta mojego dzieciństwa. Umierając, zostawiła mi w spadku wszystko co miała. Planowałam, że gdy dorosnę użyję tych pieniędzy, by zostać znaną na całym świecie śpiewaczką operową. Bez względu na wszystko, to były piękne czasy. Byłam wtedy taka pełna życia... Moje teraz posiwiałe loki lśniły czernią, gdy tańczyłam wśród jesiennych liści w ogrodzie, moje szare oczy patrzyły na świat z zachwytem i niewinnością, a mój umysł pełen był marzeń i planów.

I wtedy, w dniu, w którym ukończyłam szkołę, mój perfekcyjny świat legł w gruzach. Piękna, mydlana bańka moich marzeń pękła i brutalnie obudziłam się z tego słodkiego snu, w którym żyłam.

Wracałyśmy samochodem do domu - tylko mama i ja. Doszło do wypadku. Do dzisiaj pamiętam huk, przerażenie, ból, powoli pełznące w moim kierunku płomienie i zapach krwi. To nie była nasza wina... ale śmierć nie pyta o to, kto zawinił. Tamtego dnia moja matka opuściła mnie na zawsze, ogień poparzył skórę mojego brzucha, zmieniając ją trwale w jedną wielką, poskręcaną bliznę, a ja straciłam moją muzykę. Nie potrafiłam już śpiewać. Otaczające mnie powietrze nie niosło już ze sobą tysiąca melodii. Z moich ust nie była już w stanie wydobyć się ani jedna nuta.

Został mi jedynie mój ojciec. Wydawałoby się, że te wydarzenia powinny nas do siebie zbliżyć, ale... stało się coś odwrotnego. Mój ojciec kompletnie przytłoczony żalem, zapomniał, że wciąż ma mnie. Nie potrafił spojrzeć w moją, tak podobną do matki twarz. W jego oczach zawsze widziałam to pytanie, to ciche oskarżenie, za które sam prawdopodobnie się nienawidził. _Dlaczego z was dwóch to akurat ty przeżyłaś, a nie ona?_ Nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że ja też rozpaczam, że potrzebuję go. Każde z nas pogrążyło się więc we własnej żałobie i odwróciło się od drugiego. Każde z nas cierpiało samotnie. Dom, dotąd pełen radości i śmiechu, stał się zimny i pusty, a jedynym co go wypełniało były gorycz i oskarżenia.

W końcu, gdy zaczął nalegać bym zrezygnowała z marzeń o muzyce i wykorzystała pieniądze babci na usunięcie blizny - coś we mnie pękło. Tamtego dnia oboje wyrzuciliśmy z siebie wszystko, co mieliśmy drugiemu do zarzucenia, oboje krzyczeliśmy rzeczy, których tak naprawdę żadne z nas nie miało na myśli, oboje powiedzieliśmy wtedy o kilka słów za dużo. Gdy padło ostatnie zdanie i w domu dźwięczała jedynie cisza, pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. Wiem, że tamtego dnia nie płakałam samotnie.

Nie byłam jednak w stanie dłużej tego znieść, poza tym stwierdziłam, że i tak będzie mu lepiej beze mnie. Tej samej nocy spakowałam kilka najbardziej potrzebnych rzeczy i wyszłam z domu. Wypłaciłam pozostawiony mi spadek, zmieniłam numer telefonu i wyjechałam do Paryża. Rano, w moim pustym pokoju, na mojego ojca czekała jedynie pojedyncza kartka papieru.

 _Nie szukaj mnie._

 _Élise_

Nawet jeżeli nie byłam w stanie znaleźć w sobie siły by śpiewać, wciąż chciałam być blisko muzyki. Zamieszkałam więc w paryskiej operze jako balerina. Nie znaczy to jednak, że moja sytuacja polepszyła się. Wciąż nie miałam swojej muzyki, wciąż nienawidziłam swojego oszpeconego ciała i przede wszystkim: byłam sama. Nawet wśród innych dziewcząt nie miałam nikogo, do kogo mogłabym się odezwać. Całe dnie spędzałam samotnie, z nisko opuszczoną głową - ledwo zauważalny, niegodny uwagi cień. Do tego doszedł też nowy problem: Juliette. Jedna z balerin - pusta i bezwzględna osóbka, uwielbiająca rządzić innymi, wykorzystywać ich... Jestem pewna, że wiesz co mam na myśli - w końcu czyż nie każdy z nas chociaż raz w swoim życiu spotyka taką osobę? Może to być wredny przełożony, niesprawiedliwy nauczyciel, szkolny rozrabiaka... takie osoby są wszędzie. Czasami mają realną władzę, czasami rzeczywiście mogą nas skrzywdzić... a czasami... czasami nie. Czasami są nikim, a ich jedyną bronią jest twój własnych strach, jednak ty sam często nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy - uświadamiasz to sobie dopiero lata później, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie zareagowałeś, dlaczego na to pozwoliłeś... Tak było i w tym przypadku. Juliette nie była w niczym lepsza od nas, była po prostu jedną z nas, ale my tego nie widziałyśmy, żadna z dziewcząt tego nie dostrzegała. Byłyśmy ślepe. Robiły więc wszystko co kazała i nikt nie miał odwagi jej się przeciwstawić. Ze mną włącznie.

I tak mijały kolejne dni, tygodnie, miesiące. Nie miałam nikogo, kto dałby mi jakieś oparcie. Nie miałam niczego, na co mogłabym czekać. Nie było niczego, co rozjaśniłoby by otaczającą mnie szarość. Każdy dzień był taki sam - tak samo pusty i zimny. Czasami wydawało mi się, że się duszę.

Naprawdę nienawidziłam wtedy swojego życia...

Nigdy nie zgadłabym, co, a właściwie kto, odmieni je. Wydarzyło to się mniej więcej rok po mojej ucieczce. Jak zwykle włóczyłam się bez celu po budynku opery, gdy poczułam powiew powietrza na karku... tylko, że w tym korytarzu nie było żadnych okien. Poczułam to znowu. Jakby ten przeciąg pochodził... zza ściany? Oczywiście znałam wszystkie opowieści o Upiorze Opery, podziemiach i labiryncie ukrytych przejść, które rzekomo miał znajdować się w budynku - w końcu kto o nich nie słyszał? Ale to przecież były tylko historie... A jednak wbrew rozsądkowi zaczęłam obmacywać ścianę. I wtedy, moja dłoń natrafiła na coś - możliwy do wciśnięcia fragment cegły. Klik! I oto kawałek ściany odsunął się, a ja spoglądałam w głąb ciemnego korytarza.

Stałam przez chwilę jak zahipnotyzowana, wpatrując się w mrok. Wszystko we mnie krzyczało, że powinnam pobiec i powiedzieć komuś o tym. Tylko jakiś jeden, cichutki głosik, wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi, podszeptywał, żeby ruszyła w ciemność. Na zawsze będę wdzięczna za to, że go posłuchałam.

Kieszonkowa latarka, którą szczęśliwie zawsze przy sobie nosiłam, była moim jedynym źródłem światła, gdy zamknąwszy wcześniej przejście, ruszyłam powoli przed siebie. Dzięki grubej warstwie kurzu na podłodze nie musiałam się obawiać, że się zgubię - zawsze mogłam wrócić po własnych śladach. Nie miałam za to pojęcia w którą stronę iść - wybierałam drogę kierując się czystym przypadkiem.

Nie jestem pewna jak długo błąkałam się po tych korytarzach. W końcu dotarłam jednak do częściowo zasłoniętego podartą kotarą przejścia prowadzącego do jakieś większej przestrzeni. Pod butami zachrzęściło mi szkło. Dopiero wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że wyszłam z ramy jednego z kilku luster. Słyszałam plusk wody. Jednak moja mała latarka nie była w stanie zbyt wiele rozświetlić. Dostrzegłam jednak otaczające mnie morze świec. Po krótkiej chwili szukania w swoich kieszeniach znalazłam zapalniczkę. Pomału, całą grotę rozświetlił delikatny, ciepły blask.

I wtedy, zobaczyłam wreszcie to miejsce w całej okazałości. Miejsce, do którego miałam tyle razy jeszcze wracać i które wciąż jeszcze odwiedzam w swoich snach. Ujrzałam jezioro, dryfującą po nim łódź, kratę blokującą wejście, meble, instrumenty, zdobione świeczniki, ozdoby, rysunki... Wszystko było zniszczone przez czas i pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu. Papier zżółkł i stał się kruchy, metal stracił swój blask, drewno było podniszczone, łódź na wpół wypełniona wodą, a wiele rzeczy było połamanych. Ale mimo to w tym miejscu była jakaś... magia.

Patrzyłam na to wszystko niemal nieprzytomnie, zastanawiając się czy te wszystkie historie mogły mówić prawdę. Nagle, moja stopa potrąciła coś. Schyliłam się i podniosłam to. I nie miałam już żadnych wątpliwości. W mojej dłoni leżała biała, porcelanowa maska.

Upiór Opery istniał naprawdę.

Przez chwilę po prostu tam stałam, nie mogąc wyjść z szoku. Potem zerwałam się i pobiegłam w stronę przejścia, z którego przyszłam. Jednak tuż przed samą ramą lustra zatrzymałam się. Jeżeli komukolwiek bym o tym powiedziała, zaraz zeszliby się tu ludzie. Obdarli by to miejsce z jakiejkolwiek prywatności, bardziej wartościowe przedmioty porozkradali lub pooddawali do muzeów, a resztę stratowali w poszukiwaniu sensacji. To byłby koniec tej małej samotni. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ta myśl wydała mi się nagle niezwykle odpychająca. Nie chciałam tego _._

Powoli odeszłam od przejścia i z maską w dłoni zaczęłam zwiedzał dalszą część siedziby Upiora.

Znalazłam tam jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy. Wielkie łabędzie łoże, projekty, mechanizmy, niektóre skończone, inne nie... Były też tam rzeczy, w które w żaden sposób tam nie pasowały. Tą, którą zapamiętałam najbardziej, była mała, mocno zniszczona, porcelanowa figurka - wydaje mi się, że kiedyś przedstawiała anioła, ale teraz trudno mi to stanowczo stwierdzić. Delikatny, w jakiś sposób uroczy bibelot, tak odmienny od otaczającego go miejsca...Do dzisiaj nie wiem w jaki sposób się tam znalazł. Prawdopodobnie nigdy się tego nie dowiem, ale... z jakiegoś powodu wcale mi to nie przeszkadza. Jednak zbaczam z tematu, przepraszam - chciałam jedynie pokazać jak różnorodne było to miejsce, jak wiele tajemnic skrywało i zapewne wciąż skrywa... mogłabym je opisywać całymi dniami... Jednak to, co na zawszę będę cenić najbardziej znalazłam w bibliotece.

Gdy przechadzałam się wśród półek pełnych mniej lub bardziej zniszczonych ksiąg w różnych językach, moją uwagę przykuł fragment podłogi. Coś wydawało się w nim nie na miejscu. Zaczęłam bliżej mu się przyglądać. Miałam rację, że coś jest nie tak - to była tajna skrytka. Jestem więcej niż pewna, że niegdyś była niemożliwa do odnalezienia, jeżeli nie wiedziało się, gdzie jej szukać - jednak upływ czasu zrobił swoje. Tak więc podniosłam poluzowaną płytę, która tak przyciągnęła moją uwagę, i odsłoniłam skrytą pod nią metalową szkatułę.

W środku znalazłam pieniądze, a także utwory muzyczne i plany - widocznie te, które uznał za najcenniejsze. Dzięki zamknięciu czas okazał się być dla nich łaskawy, wciąż można je było bez problemu rozczytać. Natomiast pod nimi, na samym dnie szkatuły, leżał największy skarb - gruby, oprawiony w czarną skórę dziennik.

Wyjęłam go i zaczęłam przerzucać strony. Początkowo pismo było lekko koślawe, jakby ktoś dopiero uczył się pisać, później jednak stopniowo stawało się pewniejsze, by w końcu przejść w to, które było widoczne na znalezionych przeze mnie zapiskach. Wszędzie pełno było rysunków i zapisanych na marginesach uwag. Wróciłam na stronę początkową i przeczytałam pierwsze zdanie.

 _Mam na imię Erik i jestem właścicielem tego dziennika, jednak ta Opera pozna mnie wkrótce po innym imieniem._

Upiór Opery był legendą. Pisano o nim książki, tworzono miliony wersji jego historii. Opowiadano o nim wieczorami. Każda balerina go znała. I oto ja stałam tam i trzymałam w dłoniach jego dziennik...

I tak właśnie, za sprawą jakby nie patrzeć zaledwie zwykłego przypadku i pewnego lekkiego przeciągu, wszystko się zaczęło. Moje życie zmieniło się na zawsze.

Przychodziłam tam każdego dnia. Trudno mi powiedzieć dlaczego. Coś w tym miejscu przyciągało mnie. Byłam jak ćma, a ta podziemna kryjówka, była wabiącą mnie latarnią. Nie byłam w stanie o niej zapomnieć, wciąż pojawiała się w moich myślach...

Więc wracałam tam.

Każdego dnia znów wędrowałam korytarzami do tej jaskini. Każdego dnia znajdywałam nowe tajne przejścia i drogi w ciemności. Każdego dnia poznawałam gmach opery i jego najskrytsze sekrety. Każdego dnia sprzątałam, polerowałam, naprawiałam, układałam i szyłam w tej podziemnej kryjówce. Każdego dnia po trochu przywracałam tej samotni jej dawny blask.

Trzymałam się jednak z dala od dziennika. Z niejasnych nawet dla mnie samej powodów nie chciałam go czytać. Dopiero w listopadzie, dwa miesiące po moim odkryciu, po raz pierwszy po niego sięgnęłam.

Tamtej nocy dręczyły mnie koszmary. Jak zawsze zresztą od śmierci mojej matki - nawet moje własne sny były przeciwko mnie i nie przynosiły mi ani chwili ukojenia. W tamtym momencie było jednak wyjątkowo źle - krzyk, krew i płomienie prześladowały mnie bez litości. Obudziłam się z wrzaskiem. Nie chciałam wracać do snu, byłam zbyt przerażona. Zamiast tego wstałam z mojego łóżka i ruszyłam w dobrze już znany mi mrok podziemi. Zabawne, że ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc to właśnie tam czułam się bezpiecznie, to tam szukałam pocieszenia.

Zapaliłam wszystkie świece i skuliłam się w łabędzim łożu, próbując uspokoić moje bijące jak oszalałe serce. Chwyciłam białą porcelanową maskę Upiora i przytuliłam do piersi, podobna do dziecka, które ściska pluszową maskotkę w nadziei, że ta obroni je przed całym złem świata. Wiem, że to może wydawać się bez sensu - chwytać się z taką desperacją pozostałości po kimś, kto przecież jest tak negatywnie kojarzony, często nawet określany mianem potwora? Brzmi jak szaleństwo. A jednak... w tamtym momencie nie myślałam w takich kategoriach. Nie dbałam oto kim był ten człowiek, o którym tak naprawdę nic nie wiedziałam, którego nie znałam. Pragnęłam jakiegokolwiek pocieszenia, śladu czyjejś obecności... nawet jeżeli miałaby to być zwykła iluzja. Tak bardzo chciałam, by był tam ktoś ze mną... Ale byłam sama. Towarzyszył mi jedynie leżący obok dziennik. Wzięłam go w dłonie i pogładziłam okładkę. Pod wpływem impulsu otworzyłam go i zaczęłam czytać.

Od tamtego momentu stało się to moim zwyczajem. Każdej nocy, podczas której koszmary nie dawały mi spokoju, znów szłam do tego podziemnego królestwa i zdanie po zdaniu odkrywałam historię tej postaci z legend, poznawałam człowieka, który krył się za maską. Czytałam, dopóki nie zmorzył mnie sen. Co dziwne, w tamtym miejscu nigdy nie musiałam obawiać się złych snów. To był mój mały azyl.

Dziennik Upiora rozpoczynał się od opisu jego dzieciństwa, jego wspomnień. Tego, jak bardzo jego matka go nienawidziła, jak odmawiała mu choćby odrobiny czułości, jak był zmuszany do noszenia maski, a także tego jak w końcu opuścił dom...

 _Miałem dość, nie byłem w stanie już wytrzymać w tamtym miejscu. Musiałem się stamtąd wydostać. Ona i tak by nie płakała z tego powodu ani tym bardziej by mnie nie szukała - nienawidziła i zapewne wciąż mnie nienawidzi. Na pewno jest jej teraz dużo lepiej beze mnie. Tamtej nocy uciekłem więc, mając nadzieję, że świat okaże się dla mnie chociaż odrobinę łaskawszy._

 _Pomyliłem się._

W tym momencie musiałam odłożyć dziennik. Nie byłam w stanie dalej czytać.

Tej samej nocy wyjęłam spośród swoich rzeczy fotografie, które wzięłam ze sobą, opuszczając dom. Usiadłam na podłodze i zaczęłam rozkładać je wokół siebie, tworząc kolorową mozaikę z moich wspomnień. Uśmiechająca się matka w otoczeniu kwiatów z naszego ogrodu. Wspólne święta. Rodzice tańczący w salonie. Ja z ojcem na huśtawce, którą dla mnie zbudował. Moje urodziny. Ulepiony przez nas bałwan. Ja śmiejąca się wśród morza mydlanych baniek unoszących się wokół mnie. Nasz piknik na łące. Wiosenny festyn, w którym wspólnie wzięliśmy udział... Słodkie chwile na zawsze zastygłe w czasie. **On** nie miał żadnej z tych rzeczy. Ja miałam to wszystko. Byłam kochana. A odrzucałam to.

Chwyciłam telefon i wybrałam dobrze mi znany numer. Serce dudniło mi w piersi. Ręka, która trzymała telefon, trzęsła się. Zaschło mi w gardle. Błagam odbierz...

\- Tak, słucham? - usłyszałam zmęczony głos mojego ojca.

Otworzyłam usta, ale nie byłam w stanie wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa.

\- Halo? Jest tam kto? Kto dzwoni? - po tym na chwilę zaległa cisza. - ...Boże... Élise... Czy... czy to ty?

\- T-tak, to ja tato... - wychrypiałam w końcu.

\- Moja mała... Błagam nie rozłączaj się! - w jego głosie słychać było nutę desperacji.

\- Tato, wiem, że nie najlepiej nam się układało, ale... c-czy moglibyśmy się spotkać i porozmawiać? W... w przyszłym miesiącu, na święta, mam dwa tygodnie wolnego... M-mogłabym przyjechać do domu na G-Gwiazdkę? - z trudem wypowiadałam kolejne słowa.

\- Tak... Tak! Oczywiście! Przyjeżdżaj kiedy chcesz!

\- Dziękuję... dziękuję... - do moich oczy zaczęły napływać łzy, musiałam szybko skończyć, by się nie rozpłakać. - Dobranoc, tato.

\- Dobranoc, córeczko, dobranoc...

Odłożyłam telefon. Po policzkach spływały mi łzy, ale na moich ustach, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, zagościł nieśmiały uśmiech.

Miesiąc, który pozostał mi do Bożego Narodzenia minął nadzwyczaj szybko. Dni zlewały się w jedno. Tuż przed Gwiazdką miało odbyć się wielkie przedstawienie i wszyscy ćwiczyli bez wytchnienia. Tak jak inni starałam się dać z siebie wszystko. Natomiast nocami czytałam dalszy ciąg wspomnień Upiora.

Miał rację - dalej rzeczywiście było jeszcze gorzej. Ledwie kilka dni po swojej ucieczce trafił na wędrowny, cygański cyrk. To co się tam z nim działo... Boże... Był zamknięty w klatce, bity, pokazywany gapiom za pieniądze, upokarzany - **jak ktokolwiek mógł traktować tak dziecko?!** Nie byłam potrafiłam pojąć takiego okrucieństwa. To było nieludzkie. Mimo wszystkich moich zasad moralnych, nie byłam w stanie znaleźć w sobie ani krztyny potępienia, gdy dowiedziałam się jak udało mu się stamtąd uciec.

 _Siedziałem skulony w kącie po kolejnym przedstawieniu, kiedy do namiotu wrócił mój oprawca. Otworzył klatkę, podszedł do mnie i zaczął okładać mnie batem. Bolało. Nie było to nic nowego, to samo zdarzało się niemal każdego dnia. Codziennie moje życie było piekłem._ _ **NIENAWIDZIŁEM TEGO.**_ _Normalnie po prostu czekałbym bez słowa aż skończy, ale nie tym razem. Coś we mnie pękło. Cała moja wściekłość i nienawiść musiały w końcu znaleźć ujście - nie mogłem wytrzymać ani sekundy dłużej tego wszystkiego. Gdy uniósł rękę do kolejnego ciosu, złapałem go za nadgarstek. Wycedziłem przez zęby jedynie jedno słowo: ''Dość''. Nie spodziewał się tego - zaskoczony stracił równowagę i upadł na ziemię. Obok leżała lina. Chwilę później mężczyzna był martwy. Zabiłem go. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem z tego dumny, ale zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz. Wyszedłem z klatki. Przede mną stała dziewczynka. Widziałem ją wcześniej. Była wśród gapiów... ale jako jedyna nie szydziła. Widziała co zrobiłem, a mimo to, gdy rozbrzmiały krzyki ''Morderstwo!'', bez wahania chwyciła moją dłoń i pociągnęła mnie na ulice Paryża. Biegliśmy przed siebie, byle jak najdalej od pogoni. Znaleźliśmy się przed gmachem opery. Zabrała mnie do przejścia prowadzącego do środka i dalej, do rozległych podziemi znajdujących się pod budynkiem. Teraz właśnie to miejsce jest moim domem, to tutaj spisuję te słowa. Nie zamierzam go opuszczać - przekonałem się, że reszta świata nie chce ze mną mieć nic wspólnego. Nie chcą potwora pomiędzy nimi. Antoinette Giry, bo tak nazywa się dziewczynka, stara mi się pomagać i przynosi mi co może - w tym ten dziennik. Ale to nie wystarczy. Muszę zacząć sam sobie radzić - nie mogę być wiecznie na nią skazany. Przez cały gmach ciągnie się labirynt tajnych przejść, który pozwala mi poruszać się niepostrzeżenie po całym budynku - jak duch. To właśnie nim się stanę. Duchem nawiedzającym to miejsce. Upiorem Opery. Ten budynek będzie moją domeną. Już nigdy nie będę kulił się w przerażeniu. Stanę się silniejszy. Od dzisiaj mój lęk nie ma nade mną władzy._

Więc to tak trafił do Opery. To był tak naprawdę zaledwie początek dziennika - kilka pierwszych stron grubej księgi, a już prawdopodobnie wiedziałam o tym człowieku więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Rozważałam wszystko, o czym do tej pory się dowiedziałam. Moje myśli cały czas powracały jednak do ostatniego zdania. _Mój lęk nie ma nade mną władzy._ Nie byłam odważną osobą. Gdybym nią była nie próbowałabym uciekać od swoich problemów, potrafiłabym chociaż raz odwiedzić grób matki, pojawiłabym się na pogrzebie, wspierałabym ojca, nie opuszczałabym rodzinnego domu, postawiłabym się Juliette, chodziłabym z wysoko podniesioną głową zamian chować się po kątach i nie kuliłabym się każdej nocy ze strachu we własnym łóżku. Byłam tchórzem. Mój lęk **panował** nade mną. A pokazało mi to dopiero to jedno proste zdanie. To jedno zdanie, te kilka słów na papierze, które przez następne lata miały stać się moją niemalże modlitwą, powtarzaną w chwilach słabości. To jedno zdanie, które cicho szeptałam, gdy dwa dni później stałam przed domem, w którym się wychowałam.

Uniosłam drżącą dłoń i nacisnęłam dzwonek. Drzwi natychmiast się otworzyły. Na progu stał mój ojciec.

\- Tato, przepraszam, ja -

Przytulił mnie mocno, nie dając mi dokończyć. Trzymał mnie, jakby obawiał się, że zaraz zniknę. Po policzkach spływały mu łzy.

\- Moja mała dziewczynka ... przepraszam... przepraszam... tak bardzo mi przykro!

Objęłam go i mocniej wtuliłam się w niego. Żadne słowa nie były już potrzebne.

Byłam w domu.

Spędziliśmy razem całe święta. Było prawie tak jak kiedyś. Prawie. Puste miejsce przy stole tam, gdzie zwykle siadała moja mama, było bolesnym przypomnieniem o tym, że już nigdy nie będzie tak samo. Jednak staraliśmy się to jakoś zrównoważyć i bez względu na wszystko cieszyć się tym wspólnym czasem. Nadrabialiśmy ten stracony rok i te poprzedzające go zimne miesiące pełne zarzutów, goryczy i żalu. Dużo rozmawialiśmy, niemal o wszystkim - o mamie, o jego pracy, o operze... Czasem śmialiśmy się, a niekiedy wspólnie płakaliśmy. Jednak pomimo ich słodko-gorzkiego charakteru, nie zamieniłabym tych świąt na żadne inne.

Potem wróciłam do Paryża, ale tym razem było inaczej niż ostatnim razem, gdy opuszczałam rodzinny dom. Nie uciekałam już od niczego. Wyjeżdżając, powiedziałam ojcu, że wciąż będziemy się ze sobą kontaktowali, że nie będę się od niego odgradzać. Mogę z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że dotrzymałam tej obietnicy.

Przed wyjazdem w końcu odwiedziłam grób mamy. Bolało, ale mniej niż się spodziewałam. Cieszę się, że to wtedy zrobiłam. Nie można przecież ciągle unikać przeszłości - w niczym to nie pomaga, a jedynie pogarsza sprawę.

Wiem z doświadczenia.

Gdy wracałam do opery, czułam się trochę lepiej. Było jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy, z którymi musiałam się uporać, które musiałam zmienić, ale wtedy, prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy, zaczęłam wierzyć, jest to rzeczywiście możliwe. Na te święta dostałam wyjątkowy prezent: nadzieję.

Po tej wizycie moje życie w głównej mierze wróciło do normy. Dni znowu mijały jednym rytmem baletowych ćwiczeń i prac, które dokonywałam głęboko w podziemiach. Natomiast nocami zgłębiałam się dalej w historię zdeformowanego geniusza, który znalazł po tą operą schronienie. Tak - geniusza. Każdy kto przeczytałby chociaż kilka stron, nie byłby w stanie inaczej go nazwać. Sposób w jaki patrzył na świat, w jaki analizował różne rzeczy, jego plany, pomysły, idee... A przede wszystkim to, jak opisywał muzykę:

 _Muzyka jest wszędzie. Otacza mnie. Wystarczy tylko, że zamknę oczy i zapomnę na chwilę o tym, co się wokół mnie dzieje. Wszystko znika, a ja ją słyszę. Powietrze przesycają tysiące melodii. Niektóre słodkie i łagodne niczym miękki szelest liści w leniwe popołudnie albo delikatne obłoki dryfujące po niebie... Inne są pełne potęgi i gniewu, jak ryk gromu, jak spienione fale sztormuj bijące o brzeg czy dziki, nieokiełznany ogień pożerający bez cienia litości wszystko, co stanie na jego drodze! Jeżeli tylko wsłucham się wystarczająco mocno, słyszę, nie! - czuję je. Wirują, unoszą się i opadają jakby tańczyły jakiś przedziwny taniec. Owijają się wokół mnie i cicho proszą, bym dał im głos..._

Pamiętam dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy to przeczytałam... To było takie piękne. I tak podobne do tego, co od zawsze czułam, a czego nigdy nie potrafiłam ubrać w słowa - jemu przyszło to bez trudu. Nie istnieją słowa, które lepiej oddałyby tą doskonałość. W tamtym momencie, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej odczułam tą pustkę w sercu, która zagościła we mnie, odkąd ta niebiańska muzyka opuściła mnie. Tak bardzo chciałam ją usłyszeć... Ta przemożna potrzeba była niemal bolesna.

Powoli odłożyłam dziennik. Przeszłam kilka kroków i stanęłam pośrodku domu Upiora. _Wystarczy tylko, że zamknę oczy i zapomnę na chwilę o tym, co się wokół mnie dzieje._ Przez głowę przemknęła mi myśl, czy jestem w stanie to zrobić. Musiałam jednak spróbować. Zamknęłam oczy. Plusk wody w jeziorze, płonące knoty świec, zapach roztopionego wosku pieszczący mój nos, rytmiczne bicie mojego serca... To wszystko tylko mnie rozpraszało. Powoli, po trochu, odgradzałam się od każdej z tych rzeczy, wyciszałam je, ignorowałam - zapominałam co się wokół mnie działo, gdzie byłam. Gdy wreszcie przestałam wyczuwać cokolwiek ze swojego otoczenia - zdarzył się cud. Usłyszałam je, te wszystkie piękne melodie, które myślałam, że opuściły mnie na zawsze. Rozbrzmiewały wokół z całą swoją mocą, jakby witały mnie po długiej nieobecności. Otworzyłam usta i wydobyła się z nich pieśń. Nie miała słów, była jedynie czystym dźwiękiem radości i wzruszenia. Po policzkach spływały mi łzy.

Odnalazłam moją muzykę.

Czytając dalej zapiski tego niezwykłego człowieka, dotarłam do momentu, w którym w jego życiu pojawiła się ta szczególna osoba, której wyczekiwałam podczas lektury: Christine. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, opisując ich wspólne lekcje, skupiał się nie tylko na niej samej, ale także na wiedzy, którą jej przekazywał. Jaką pozycję przybrać podczas śpiewu, jak regulować oddech, jak otworzyć usta - korzystałam z tego wszystkiego. Poprzez spisane przez siebie słowa, Upiór zyskał jedną uczennicę więcej niż zamierzał. Odczytywałam i przepisywałam jego utwory, a następnie uczyłam się ich. Były... Nie potrafię znaleźć słów, które w pełni oddawały ich piękno. Ćwiczyłam długimi godzinami. Po trochu, do tego miejsca, tak samo jak do mojej duszy, powracała muzyka...

Próbowałam też uczyć się gry na różnorodnych, znalezionych przeze mnie instrumentach. Z tym jednak napotkałam większe przeszkody - wiele z nich wymagało naprawy, a ja, nawet korzystając z wiedzy ich poprzedniego właściciela, nie zawsze byłam w stanie je zreperować. Szczególny problem sprawiały mi te przepiękne organy, którym tak bardzo chciałam przywrócić dawną świetność. To właśnie o nich rozmyślałam, kiedy poznałam miłość swojego życia...

Właśnie skończyła się jedna z prób i wszystkie baleriny powoli rozchodziły się każda w swoją stronę. Zostałam z tyłu, pogrążona w rozmyślaniach, jak naprawić ten cudowny instrument. Przez moje myśli przedarł się ostry głos Juliette, rozmawiającej ze swoimi ''koleżankami''.

\- Że też ma odwagę się pokazywać wśród ludzi! Widziałyście tą bliznę? Ohyda! Chyba bym się zabiła, jakbym tak wyglądała!

Zamarłam przerażona. Dopiero po dobrej chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że nie mówiła o mnie. Powędrowałam ze jej spojrzeniem. Rozmawiały o muzyku, który często nam akompaniował. Wcześniej jakoś nigdy nie poświęcałam mu zbyt wiele uwagi.

Miał na imię André. Był bardzo utalentowany - wiedziałam, że grał na skrzypcach, fortepianie i organach. I był w tym naprawdę dobry. Po za tym, jako jeden z niewielu, tak jak ja, mieszkał w gmachu opery. Był raczej przystojnym mężczyzną - wysokim, średnio umięśnionym, o przyjemnych rysach twarzy. Proste, nieco przydługie, brązowe włosy miał równo przycięte na wysokości szczęki, a jego oczy lśniły pięknym szmaragdowym kolorem, który nadal tak bardzo kocham. Jednak piękny obraz burzył jego prawy policzek. Widniały na nim trzy długie szramy - ewidentnie ślad po pazurach jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia.

I to właśnie był powód, dla którego Juliette mówiła te okropne rzeczy.

Stał do mnie tyłem, zajęty porządkowaniem zapisków z nutami. Wyglądał na spokojnego, ale zauważyłam, że jego ramiona były nienaturalnie napięte, a dłonie mocno zaciśnięte na trzymanych kartkach papieru. W tym momencie, z przerażeniem uświadomiłam sobie, że doskonale słyszał każde słowo.

Stałam w miejscu sparaliżowana, aż wszyscy wyszli, a w pomieszczeniu zostałam tylko ja i on, wciąż zajęty swoją pracą. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Z jednej strony to nie miało ze mną nic wspólnego, to nie była moja sprawa, ten człowiek był mi obcy... Ale nie byłam w stanie tak po prostu odejść. Za sprawą tego, co przeczytałam w znalezionym przeze mnie dzienniku i mojej własnej sytuacji, doskonale wiedziałam jak musiał się w tamtym momencie czuć, jak bardzo go to bolało. Nie chcę jednak, by ktokolwiek mnie źle zrozumiał - gdy podeszłam do niego i zapytałam czy mógłby wytłumaczyć mi zasadę działania organów, to nie litość mną kierowała - to było zrozumienie.

Od tamtego momentu, zostawałam po każdej z prób, by z nim porozmawiać. Na początku oboje byliśmy nieśmiali, pełni obaw, że to drugie nas w jakiś sposób zrani, ale im więcej czasu razem spędzaliśmy, tym bardziej uczyliśmy się sobie ufać. Nasze rozmowy zeszły na inne tematy niż muzyka. André opowiedział mi o niedźwiedziu, który zaatakował jego rodzinę, gdy byli na biwaku. Jego starszy brat nie przeżył. Wkrótce nauczyłam się, że długie rękawy noszonych przez niego koszul skrywały więcej blizn. Z kolei ja podzieliłam się swoją historią. Był tak naprawdę pierwszą osobą, której to wszystko powiedziałam. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że przyniesie mi to taką ulgę. Jakby nagle ktoś zdjął z moich pleców olbrzymi ciężar. Z biegiem czasu oboje zaczęliśmy przykładać mniejszą wagę do naszego wyglądu. Nie brzydziliśmy się już spojrzeć w lustro. Każde z nas miało kogoś, kto go akceptował.

Co się zaś tyczy sprawy Juliette - na to też przyszła pora.

Właśnie skończył się przedstawienie i wszystkie dziewczyny przebierały się z kostiumów i zmywały makijaż. I wtedy się zaczęło. Nie jestem nawet pewna o co poszło tym razem. Faktem jest jednak, że z powodu jakiejś błahostki Juliette zaczęła krzyczeć na Agathę, najmłodszą wśród nas, która przerażona szlochała i spojrzeniem szukała pomocy wśród pozostałych. Nikt nie drgnął. Każda z dziewcząt stała w miejscu ze spuszczoną głową, zbyt przerażona, by coś zrobić. Po tak długim czasie słuchania Juliette nie potrafiły inaczej. Nie byłam lepsza. Chciałam jej pomóc, ale strach mnie paraliżował. Nie potrafiłam ruszyć się z miejsca. _Mój lęk nie ma nade mną władzy._ To jedno zdanie nagle pojawiło się moich myślach...

Czego ja się tak naprawdę bałam? Co ona mogła mi takiego zrobić z czym nie mogłabym sobie poradzić?

Zauważyłam, że Juliette unosi dłoń, by spoliczkować dziewczynę. Stałam mniej niż metr dalej. Złapałam ją za nadgarstek.

\- Dość.

Nadal doskonale pamiętam ciszę, jaka zapadła. Wszyscy stali zszokowani, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie zrobiłam. Najbardziej zdumiona była sama Juliette, która nigdy nie sądziła, że ktoś jej się postawi. Wkrótce jednak wyszarpnęła rękę z mojego uścisku, a miejsce zdziwienia zajął gniew.

\- Jak ty do cholery śmiałaś?! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Że kim ty niby jesteś?! Myślisz, że sama możesz...

\- Ona nie jest sama - rozległ się cichutki głos Agathy, która wyszła zza moich pleców i zajęła miejsce obok mnie.

Nie spodziewałam się tego, ale byłam wdzięczna, że to zrobiła.

Juliette otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdążyło paść jakiekolwiek słowo, odezwała się kolejna osoba.

\- Ona nie jest sama.

To słowa rozbrzmiewały wokół mnie, gdy każda z dziewcząt po kolei stawała przy mnie. Czasami jedna osoba, która sie wyłamie, wystarczy żeby inne za nią podążyły. Chwilę później to Juliette była sama, nie ja.

Tego samego wieczoru ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi. Gdy je otworzyłam, ujrzałam wszystkie dziewczyny z grupy baletowej z Agathą na czele.

\- Élise, to co dzisiaj zrobiłaś... to było niesamowite. Żadna z nad nigdy się tobą nie przejmowała, a ty mimo to stanęłaś w mojej obronie... Byłyśmy koszmarne - nigdy nie zadałyśmy sobie nawet trudu by cię poznać. My... przepraszamy. Za wszystko. Chciałybyśmy to jakoś naprawić... Jutro urządzamy małe przyjęcie, by uczcić to wszystko i... zastanawiałyśmy się, czy nie zechciałabyś przyjść...

Doskonale wiedziałam, co to oznaczało - oferowały mi przyjaźń. Przyjęłam ją. I jak wcześniej powiedziały: nie byłam już sama.

Jakiś tydzień później Juliette wyjechała i już nie wróciła. Do opery powrócił spokój. Niedługo po tym podjęłam jeszcze jedną ważną decyzję: André dowiedział się, co odkryłam w podziemiach.

Jednego wieczoru przyszłam do jego pokoju i powiedziałam, że jest coś, co musi zobaczyć. Bez słowa poszedł ze mną. Wciąż pamiętam ten szok na jego twarzy, gdy otworzyłam jedno z tajnych przejść. Jednak gdy wyciągnęłam do niego dłoń, bez wahania chwycił ją i dał się poprowadzić przez ciemność. Ten zachwyt w jego szmaragdowych oczach, gdy ujrzał tę podziemną samotnię... Ciekawe, czy wyglądałam tak samo, gdy pierwszy raz tam trafiłam... Wytłumaczyłam mu, dlaczego chcę zachować to wszystko w tajemnicy - natychmiast zrozumiał. Czuł to samo. On także pragnął chronić to miejsce.

Od tamtego momentu, gdy przychodziłam tam, nie byłam już sama. Jego towarzystwo było olbrzymią pomocą - razem praca nad tym miejscem szła nam dużo sprawniej. Udało nam się naprawić większość instrumentów, dzięki czemu André często akompaniował mi, gdy ćwiczyłam śpiew.

Już dawno opuściły mnie koszmary, ale pomimo tego wciąż wieczorami schodziłam do podziemi. Jak się okazało - w tym także nie byłam osamotniona. Siadaliśmy więc wspólnie i czytaliśmy, poznając kolejne rozdziały z życia Erika.

Tak, nie pomyliłam się - Erika. Na tym etapie, nie potrafiłam już dłużej myśleć o nim inaczej. Nie po tym jak bardzo zmienił moje życie. Nie po tym jak poznałam jego uczucia i najgłębiej skrywane przed światem myśli i sekrety. Potwór, Duch, Upiór, Dziecko Diabła, Anioł Muzyki - nazywano go tyloma różnymi imionami... Ale ja ujrzałam go od innej strony i widziałam w nim po prostu człowieka - czującego i samotnego, odrzuconego przez świat. Dla mnie na zawsze będzie jedynie Erikiem - nikim więcej, ale także, co ważniejsze, nikim mniej.

Jednakże pomimo moich osobistych uczuć co do tego człowieka... wciąż były rzeczy, które z trudem przyszło mi zaakceptować. Jeżeli chociaż trochę znasz jakąkolwiek wersje historii o Upiorze Opery, to zapewne wiesz o co mi chodzi. Jego budząca przerażenie zazdrość i czyny, które pod jej wpływem popełniał, zwłaszcza... zwłaszcza morderstwa. Wiedziałam, że opowieści o nich nie wzięły się znikąd, że musiało być w nich ziarno prawdy, że w końcu przyjdzie mi o tym przeczytać, a jednak nic nie przygotowało mnie na falę goryczy i poczucia zdrady, gdy dotarliśmy do fragmentu opisującego śmierć Josepha Buqueta. Znać historie to jedno, ale mieć przed sobą niepodważalny dowód, że mężczyzna, którego przecież tak bardzo zaczęłam podziwiać i który tyle dla mnie znaczy jest mordercą... Wciąż pamiętam jak krzyczałam w furii i żalu na leżącą nieopodal białą maskę, jakby licząc, że jej właściciel mi odpowie, że moje słowa do niego dotrą. André próbował mnie uspokoić, ale doskonale wiem, że sam zmagał się z podobnymi uczuciami. Przez wiele tygodni żadne z nas nie tknęło dziennika. A jednak w końcu do niego powróciliśmy. Nie zamierzam w żaden sposób usprawiedliwiać czynów Erika, wiem, że to co zrobił było złe. Nie będę nikogo przekonywać, że jest inaczej. Chcę jedynie powiedzieć, że ja i André byliśmy w końcu w stanie mu wybaczyć. Mogę mieć jedynie nadzieję, że ty także to potrafisz.

André... Co się zaś tyczy mojej znajomości z nim... To też się zmieniło. Ponieważ z biegiem czasu zrozumiałam jedną rzecz: powoli André stawał się dla mnie ważniejszy niż kiedykolwiek sądziłam, że ktokolwiek będzie. Co raz trudniej było mi odwrócić wzrok od jego ust, gdy czytał mi wieczorami, od smukłych palców tańczących po klawiszach, gdy grał, od tych szmaragdowych oczu, które patrzyły z taką inteligencją i wrażliwością... Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie potrafiłam już myśleć o nim jak o jedynie przyjacielu.

Pewnego dnia zabraliśmy się za reperowanie łodzi, która była jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, jakie pozostały nam do naprawy. Staliśmy po kolana w wodzie zajęci pracą i omawialiśmy jeden z przeczytanych przez nas wczoraj fragmentów dziennika.

\- On tak bardzo ją kochał... Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak on się wtedy czuł? Czy wyobrażasz sobie jak to jest patrzeć codziennie na osobę, którą się kocha, a która nie jest twoja _?_

\- Nie muszę sobie tego wyobrażać - André wyszeptał cicho.

Oboje zamarliśmy i przerwaliśmy pracę. Staliśmy i patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu. Zapomniana przez nas łódź powoli podryfowała kawałek dalej. W końcu André przerwał ciszę.

\- Kocham cię. Od dawna - zaczął mówić, nie patrząc na mnie. - Często przyłapywałem się na tym, że wśród tańczących balerin to zawsze na tobie najczęściej zatrzymywałem wzrok. A później, gdy podeszłaś do mnie tamtego dnia... Nie wiem nawet jak to ubrać w słowa. Nie chciałem stawiać cię w niezręcznej sytuacji, więc milczałem. Nie wiem nawet, dlaczego teraz to mówię i psuję wszystko. Wybacz. Nie powinienem. Przepraszam... Powiedz jedno słowo, a uciszysz mnie na zawsze i nie będę ci się więcej narzucać, ja...

Przerwałam mu, kładąc palec na jego ustach. Nie chciałam, żeby kończył. Spojrzałam mu w oczy, szukając potwierdzenia w tych szmaragdowych głębinach. Znalazłam je. Gdy nasze usta się spotkały, świat nagle stał się lepszym miejscem.

Tak... ten moment. Mimo tych wszystkich lat to wspomnienie, wciąż sprawia, że na moich ustach pojawia się uśmiech. Ten dzień na zawsze pozostanie w mojej pamięci.

Trzy tygodnie później ogłoszono, że poszukiwana jest nowa śpiewaczka do opery, którą miano wkrótce wystawić. Wiedziałam, że potrafiłabym to zaśpiewać i naprawdę chciałam to zrobić, ale mimo tego stałam jak skamieniała przed drzwiami pokoju przesłuchań, bojąc się wejść. Co jeśli sobie jednak nie poradzę? Co jeśli widząc tych ludzi, nie będę w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku? Co jeśli się ośmieszę? Tyle myśli kłębiło się w mojej głowie, tyle obaw... Tylko jedna była całkowicie odmienna. _Mój lęk nie ma nade mną władzy._ I ponownie postanowiłam jej zaufać. Nacisnęłam klamkę i weszłam do środka.

Gdy następnego dnia, tak jak inni, szłam do tablicy, na której wywieszono wyniki przesłuchania, wokół mnie rozległy się oklaski. Moje imię widniało koło głównej roli.

Czas, jaki pozostał do mojego występu, minął szybciej niż się spodziewałam. Każdego dnia dawałam z siebie wszystko na próbach, starając się, by wszystko było jak najlepiej. André też mi pomagał - wreszcie udało nam się w pełni przywrócić dawną świetność siedzibie Erika, mieliśmy więc więcej wolnego czasu, który poświęcaliśmy na wspólne powtarzanie moich kwestii. Dni mijały zbyt szybko, by dało się za nimi nadążyć. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy nadszedł dzień przedstawienia.

Stałam za kulisami, nerwowo poprawiając swój kostium, gdy usłyszałam za sobą znajomy głos.

\- Wyglądasz przepięknie - powiedział André.

\- Powiedziałbyś tak, nawet gdybym wyglądała koszmarnie - powiedziałam z uśmiechem.

\- Ponieważ dla mnie zawsze jesteś najpiękniejsza.

Przerwał i spojrzał na moje drżące ze zdenerwowania dłonie. Podszedł bliżej i pocałował mnie.

\- Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Oboje będziemy oglądać. Po prostu wyobraź sobie, że śpiewasz tylko dla nas.

\- ''Oboje''? Kogo masz na myśli?

\- Mnie i twojego ojca - uśmiechnął się widząc moje zdziwienie.

\- Mojego ojca? Jest tutaj? Czekaj... poznałeś go?!

\- Tak, poznałem go i... nie ma absolutnie nic przeciwko temu, że ty i ja jesteśmy parą, poza tym za nic na świecie nie chciałby przegapić twojego wielkiego wieczoru. Nie mówiłem ci o niczym wcześniej, ponieważ chciałem, żeby to była niespodzianka.

\- Dziękuję! Jestem tak szczęśliwa! - powiedziałam, rzucając mu się na szyję.

André pocałował mnie czule.

\- Cieszę się - powiedział, odsuwając się. - Ale twój występ zaraz się zaczyna. Naprawdę powinienem już iść. Nie martw się. Na pewno dasz sobie radę. A, zapomniałbym! Ja i twój ociec mamy miejsca w loży piątej.

Loża piąta, ale to przecież tam zwykle siadywał Erik...

Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. W odpowiedzi André jedynie mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo, a następnie odwrócił się i odszedł.

Muzyka zaczęła grać - lada chwila miałam wyjść na scenę. Próbowałam się uspokoić, tak jak radził mi André, ale wciąż byłam przerażona. Tyle rzeczy może pójść nie tak...

\- Mój lęk nie ma nade mną władzy - wyszeptałam moje małe, magiczne zaklęcie na odwagę, które odtąd towarzyszyło mi przy każdym występie.

Gdy kurtyna poszła w górę, nie czułam już strachu. Tego dnia nie popełniłam ani jednego błędu.

Tej samej nocy ja i André przeczytaliśmy ostatni wpis w dzienniku Erika.

 _Jutro._

 _Już jutro rozpocznie się moja opera, a to wszystko się zakończy. Ci głupcy myślą, że nic nie wiem o ich pułapce. Spróbują mnie złapać, ale nie uda im się to. Nie pozwolę im zniszczyć mojego planu. Wszystko jest gotowe. Jutro, gdy podniesie się kurtyna nie będzie już półśrodków ani kompromisów, będą jedynie zwycięzcy i przegrani._

 _Stawiam wszystko na jedną kartę. Zaśpiewam razem z nią, a następnie wyznam jej swoją miłość. Wtedy wszystko będzie zależało jedynie od niej. Co zrobi, gdy powierzę w jej dłonie swoje serce? Przyjmie je i odwzajemni moje uczucia? A może roztrzaska je na kawałki i znowu mnie porzuci? Nie wiem._

 _Jutro albo wszystko zyskam albo wszystko stracę._

To było wszystko. Ten wpis dzień przed nocą Don Juana, a dalej jedynie puste, białe kartki.

Tyle pytań i ani jednej odpowiedzi. Co stało się tamtego dnia? Jaką podjęła decyzję? Co stało się z Erikiem? Musiałam wiedzieć. Nie mogłam po prostu tak tego zostawić. Zaczęliśmy więc przeszukiwać stare archiwa, szukając jakichkolwiek informacji. Przekopywaliśmy się przez góry gazet sprzed ponad wieku, próbując odtworzyć chociaż część tamtych zdarzeń . Nagłówki krzyczały o pożarze, który pochłonął budynek opery, panice, ofiarach i niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Nigdzie jednak nie było ani słowa o młodej śpiewaczce i zamaskowanym mężczyźnie.

Byłam gotowa się poddać.

Wtedy jednak André wyjechał na parę dni, nie pamiętam już nawet z jakiego powodu, nie jest to ważne - ważniejsze jest to, z czym wrócił. Przez przypadek zdarzyło mu się przejeżdżać niedaleko miejscowości, w której przyszedł na świat Erik. Stwierdził, że nie zaszkodzi tam sprawdzić - miał rację. Tym, co wręczył mi po powrocie, była krótka notatka prasowa z lokalnej gazety, opisująca otwarcie nowego ratusza. Niby nic, ledwie parę zdań, na dodatek widocznie napisanych przez kogoś nieznającego się na swoim fachu. Nie powinny nas nawet zainteresować, a jednak zawierały to, czego szukaliśmy.

 _Wczoraj miało miejsce otwarcie nowego ratusza miejskiego. Burmistrz osobiście przeciął wstęgę, uroczyście otwierając to istne dzieło sztuki. Następnie wygłosił krótkie przemówienie, w którym podziękował zamaskowanemu architektowi Erikowi Destlerowi, który wraz z małżonką Christine, był obecny na otwarciu. Wyraził również nadzieję, że nowy ratusz będzie zapowiedzią rozkwitu naszej wspaniałej miejscowości._

Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od tego skrawka papieru. Od razu zrozumiałam, kim był ten architekt. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Niektórzy mogliby się zastanawiać, dlaczego Christine z nim była, czy był to jej wybór. Ja nie musiałam. Poprzez znaleziony przeze mnie dziennik poznałam Erika na tyle, by wiedzieć o nim jedno: mimo całej swojej zazdrości i wszystkiego co zrobił by zdobyć Christine, wciąż kochał ją wystarczająco, by pozwolić jej odejść. Nie zmusiłby jej do zostania z nim. Koniec końców jej szczęście było dla niego zawsze najważniejsze. A to oznaczało, że została z nim własnej woli. Kochała go. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od uśmiechu.

\- Znalazł swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie... - wyszeptałam.

\- Tak... - potwierdził André i przytulił mnie.

\- Boże, jestem taka szczęśliwa! - powiedziałam mocniej wtulając się w niego.

\- A co z tobą?

Odsunęłam się i spojrzałam na niego pytająco. Powoli sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki i wyciągnął małe, czarne pudełeczko.

\- Co z twoim szczęśliwym zakończeniem? Znajdziesz je? I...

Przerwał i pokazał mi zawartość pudełeczka. Na aksamitnej poduszeczce leżał pierścionek.

\- Czy jest w nim miejsce dla mnie? - zakończył cicho.

\- Zawsze - powiedziałam i pocałowałam go.

Byłam szczęśliwa. Miałam wszystko czego kiedykolwiek pragnęłam.

Po tym wszystkim pojechaliśmy do tej miejscowości i na starym cmentarzu odnaleźliśmy wspólny grób Erika i Christine. Oplatały go kamienne róże, a pieczę nad nim sprawowała rzeźba anioła trzymającego lirę. Anioła Muzyki. Inskrypcja głosiła:

 _Erik i Christine Destler_

 _,,Miłość to najwspanialsza muzyka, jaką kiedykolwiek będzie dane ci poznać.''_

\- W końcu cię znalazłam... - wyszeptałam.

Nie jestem w stanie opisać tej fali wzruszenia jak mnie zalała. Oto stałam nad grobem człowieka, któremu tyle zawdzięczałam, który, pomimo że nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy, stał się dla mnie przyjacielem i mentorem... i na dodatek miałam przed oczami najlepszy dowód na to, że mimo wszystkiego, co go spotkało, znalazł swoje miejsce w życiu. Było tyle rzeczy, które chciałam powiedzieć... Musiało to być widoczne, ponieważ André bez słowa odszedł kawałek dalej, dając mi chwilę prywatności. Zaczęłam cicho mówić.

\- Zmieniłeś moje życie. Pewnie nigdy nawet nie pomyślałeś, że coś takiego się wydarzy. A jednak bez ciebie nic bym nie osiągnęła. Ciągle byłabym chowającym się w cieniu tchórzem. To dzięki tobie znalazłam w sobie odwagę by zrobić te wszystkie rzeczy, by zacząć walczyć. Dałeś mi odwagę, by żyć. Świadomie czy nie, dziękuję ci za to co zrobiłeś.

Przerwałam i spojrzałam na trzymany przeze mnie bukiet.

\- Wydawało mi się, że powinnam coś przynieść. Początkowo myślałam o różach, ale to były twoje kwiaty, nie moje. Zasługujesz na coś bardziej osobistego.

Przyklękłam i położyłam na grobie przyniesione niezapominajki.

\- Na pewno znasz znaczenie tych kwiatów. I to jest właśnie moja obietnica: nie zapomnę. Ani ciebie ani twojej historii, ani tego, ile ci zawdzięczam. Będę pamiętała.

Nie złamałam tej przysięgi.

Pamiętałam w dniu swojego ślubu, gdy patrzyłam w rozjaśnione radością szmaragdowe oczy mężczyzny, którego wybrałam na towarzysza swojego życia. Pamiętałam podczas każdego ze swoich występów. Pamiętałam, gdy urodził się nasz syn, Gabriel i dwa lata później, gdy przyszła na świat jego siostra, Nathalie. Pamiętałam, gdy podczas spaceru w parku ponownie spotkałam Juliette, która żałowała swojego zachowania i prosiła o przebaczenie. Otrzymała je. Pamiętałam też, gdy moje dzieci po raz pierwszy spytały mnie o odwiedzany przez nas grób, a ja zabrałam je do opery i pokazałam im dziennik. Na nie także wywarł duży wpływ. Gabriel został lekarzem - zajmuje się leczeniem deformacji. Natomiast Nathalie założyła fundację walczącą z przemocą wobec dzieci. Jestem z nich dumna. Podczas ich największych sukcesów również pamiętałam, czyja to zasługa. Pamiętałam, gdy mój syn się żenił. To był cudowny dzień. Pamiętałam, gdy Nathalie adoptowała jednego z podopiecznych swojej fundacji - chłopca, który urodził się z deformacją twarzy. On jednak nigdy nie musiał się ukrywać. Zatroszczyliśmy się o to. Nathalie nadała mu na imię Erik. Pamiętałam też, gdy moja córka znalazła mężczyznę, którego pokochała i który zaakceptował jej dziecko jako swoje własne. Podczas ceremonii Erik trzymał obrączki. Pamiętałam, gdy nasza rodzina się rozrastała. Gabriel i jego żona zostali obdarowani uroczą parą bliźniąt, natomiast młody Erik zyskał młodszą siostrzyczkę, która została jego oczkiem w głowie. Pamiętałam, gdy cała czwórka podrosła i także poznała tę historię. Pamiętałam, gdy dzięki operacji Erik otrzymał normalną twarz. Pamiętałam, patrząc jak otrzymuje tytuł profesora. Jest genialnym fizykiem. Nie zdziwię się, jeżeli wkrótce dokona jakiegoś niezwykłego odkrycia. Jutro, podczas jego ślubu, też będę pamiętać.

Nigdy nie zapomnę.

I mam nadzieję, że tak samo będzie z tobą. Nie znam cię. Nie wiem kim jesteś, skąd pochodzisz, jakie życie wiedziesz ani jak te strony, na których piszę, trafiły w twoje ręce. Jednak, kimkolwiek jesteś, mam nadzieję, że dotrze do ciebie to, co chciałam ci przekazać, że przeczytasz i zrozumiesz, że także nie pozwolisz, by to wszystko zostało zapomniane, że będziesz podtrzymywać tę pamięć, a także przede wszystkim, że również znajdziesz swoje własne szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Życzę ci dobrego życia.

Élise


End file.
